Well known closures like `zipper` strips or segments are attached to the inside of panel openings, or closures like tapes can added to the outsides of the openings.
Specifically this invention covers means to create the openable/closeable product feature by overlapping the central portions of webs before segments are die cut, or by advancing two half width webs through die cutters to form similarly but oppositely shaped segments before transferring them in overlapped superposed relationship to a folding drum.
Apparatus and devices are also described to enclose selected edges of slit webs between a V-folded strip that reinforces each cut segment along edges that become part of the garment opening.
After the reinforcing strip is attached to each of the half width web edges before die cutting into shaped segments, the reinforced segments are transferred to one or more folding drums for bonded seaming and assembly.
This invention describes machine arrangements, each unique for each different product, and includes devices used to add shoulder reinforcement pieces, pockets, and collars subsequently folded into a triangular orientation, as on textile shirts.
FIGS. 1-4 illustrate how the folding/seaming apparatus of the parent teaching works and the types of seams it can produce.
FIGS. 5 and 6 illustrate new elements and an arrangement for making openable front or rear panels for garments, including devices for adding the reinforcing strips to edges to overlapped panels
FIGS. 7-23 illustrate devices to make the openable feature and different machine arrangements for different products.
Each machine illustration also reefers to product sketches so that product assembly sequence is cross referenced to the machine elements that perform the fabricating steps.
In certain arrangements, a transverse vacuum folding roll, well known in the art, is used to fold the segments in half lengthwise prior to the folding/seaming procedures that form the basic panel to panel structure.
The machines described herein each start with supply rolls of web material and end with packaged finished product, however for brevity, the final folding and well known packaging steps are omitted from the descriptions.
It is also noted that descriptions of the devices for creating a strip reinforced garment opening per FIGS. 5 and 6, are not repeated for each machine arrangement for brevity and clarity of illustration.
To maintain high speed efficiencies, apparatus well known to artisans are not described in detail but would be used, for example, flying splice unwind stands, trim eliminators for scrap, tape applicating devices, adhesive printing means, orbital blade folders, panel folding conveyors, etc.
Other advantages and objects of the invention may be seen in the ensuing specification.